


Behind the Mask

by GeeLiz_98



Series: 30 Day Chanbaek Challenge [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, baekhuyn is dressed as a cat?, baekhyun calls him sir like twice, deadpool chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Baekhyun has sex with Deadpool at an office party. Little does he know that Deadpool is actually office nerd, Chanyeol who is far kinkier than Baekhyun would have imagined.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 30 Day Chanbaek Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was cosplaying but I clearly ignored it so whatever XD

Saving face. That is all Baekhyun was doing by attending the office party. There were countless things he would much rather be doing on a Friday night such as eating the contents of his kitchen cupboards, being drunk alone, being at a proper bar with decent music. Perhaps even dead in a ditch, he thought as he took yet another sip of tepid champagne. Expensive didn’t mean ‘good’ and ‘alcohol’ didn’t mean drunk enough.

His accounting firm had joined together with numerous others for some kind of merger celebration but with his being the smallest firm of all with about 20 staff meant he knew very few people. So, he was left on the sidelines with two of the people he could hold a decent conversation with.

“Remind me again why this is a fancy dress party?” A deep, miserable sounding voice, droned from inches away.

If anyone was having less fun than Baekhyun it was his colleague and best friend, Kyungsoo. His friend had tried tirelessly to get out of attending the event given that he wasn’t someone who enjoyed socialising, let alone socialising while dressed as some kind of half-arsed pirate. 

“Funny, cause you could take that eye-patch off and you’d literally just be Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said in reference to his friend’s black on black attire, finished off with black converse, “I’m here dressed as a full cat! You can’t say anything to me.”

As he took another sip of his champagne, wincing as the bubbles exploded in his throat, he saw Kyungsoo giving him the once over out of the corner of his eye.

“How have you made more effort than me?” His friend flicked at the long black tail hanging from a pair of tight black shorts. Aside from that, a lace shirt and cat ears, Baekhyun had also turned up as, well, Baekhyun. “Knowing you, that tail is probably a butt plug anyway.” He flicked it harder and observed Baekhyun’s smug face to see if his friend flinched. He didn’t.

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m a slut?” 

Kyungsoo raised his eyes, daring Baekhyun to try and defend himself against such a claim. Fair enough, he did sleep around a lot and he was perfectly content doing so but he wasn’t so desperate as to sleep with someone from his work. Especially considering that most of their team at the accounting firm was over the age of 50. Baekhyun would try a lot of things but sleeping with someone old enough to be his parent wasn’t one of them.

“You are a slut, though,” his other, least favourite best friend, Sehun, stated as though it were a straight fact, “I’ve witnessed that first hand,” he shrugged and turned to Kyungsoo, “he is wasted in accounting.”

The mental image caused Kyungsoo to grimace. Despite the fact that Sehun was undoubtedly Baekhyun’s least favourite best friend, they did have a lot in common and horrifying Kyungsoo with everything they said and did on a daily basis was one of them

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo said in an attempt to end the conversation before he heard more than he could bear, “what the fuck are you supposed to be?”

Doing a proud twirl, displaying a well-tailored suit and a very pert arse which Baekhyun’s eyes hovered over not-so-subtly, Sehun showed his outfit off proudly. Aside from a pair of glasses without lenses, Sehun was literally wearing his uniform. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, gesturing to his entire form only to be met with two shaking heads, “I am supposed to be the man of his dreams,” as he said this he pointed to a man at the bar who Baekhyun recognised as Junmyeon from the advertising department. 

“Well, if the man of his dreams is a stuck up bitch,” Kyungsoo smiled with a pat to Sehun’s cheek, “then you’re doing great.”   
  


“You piece of shit,” Sehun kicked his leg out to Kyungsoo but the other man was already walking off, probably going to charm some of the older women in the company in the hopes that they’d decide to promote him from the position of admin staff. 

Heaving a sad sigh, Baekhyun turned in place, looking around the room for any sign of life, or someone who wasn’t old enough to claim a state pension within the next few months. Never in his life did he see himself in the function room of a hotel on a Friday, almost fully sober, very horny and so bored he could cry. Based on his usual routine of bouncing around clubs and charming men as though he were some kind of mystical siren, this situation was really pathetic. 

It only got worse when the macarena started blaring over the speakers. 

“I actually can’t fucking do this,” he suddenly cracked, not getting any reaction out of Sehun who was now giving Junmyeon bedroom eyes, “you make me sick,” he informed his friend before heading straight out of the door and to the bar. 

Finally deciding that he had had enough, Baekhyun left the function room and went in search of somewhere else to go. The hotel was a fancy one and so had plenty of rooms he could explore; a pool, a bar, a restaurant, a gym, and a few lounges. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 10 pm, far too early to go to bed, so he opted for the lounge. Maybe he could watch TV which was what he really wanted to do all along anyway.

The lounge was quiet as hotel lounges often are. For places that are filled with hundreds of people at any given time, hotels are always eerily quiet. Aside from a group of women dressed as butterflies on a group of sofas, there was only one man in the room. He was sitting alone on the sofa in front of a massive flat-screen TV, dressed as some kind of superhero, glued to a show about how paper is made.

“You trying to send yourself into a coma?” Baekhyun asked without introducing himself first, plonking down on the sofa next to the guy.

The man had a mask on so Baekhyun couldn’t see his face but he turned his head slowly to look at Baekhyun, most likely with mirth. Most people looked at Baekhyun with mirth as he was rather annoying. 

“It’s interesting,” he responded a little too defensively, already sounding irritated by Baekhyun’s presence, “better than that shitty party.”

Admittedly, it was at least as boring as the party but Baekhyun wasn’t drunk enough to actually find it captivating in any way. He was, however, captivated by the other man. Given that there were few young people at their firm, Baekhyun doubted he worked with this guy. His voice was unidentifiable, too. 

The mask of his costume revealed nothing of his identity but the tightness of the suit revealed a very toned physique, complete with huge biceps that Baekhyun ached to bite...for some reason. He was slightly fatigued and really horny. 

“So,” he said, sliding across the leather upholstery with some difficulty (his bare legs were in contact with the seat which made for more resistance and much less sex appeal). When he was close enough to the other man to feel the heat radiating off him, he continued in a deeper voice, “what are you supposed to be?”

The man turned to him, not caring about Baekhyun’s proximity, nor his fixation on his thighs which were fit to burst out of the tight leather. With a slight tilt of his head, he hummed in question. “You seriously don’t know?”

Ah shit. The guy was a nerd and nerds very rarely put out. His fantasies of sleeping with a guy in what was essentially a leather catsuit fell away before his eyes and it took all of his resolve to not audibly whine. Oh well. A TV show about paper it was. 

“I’m Deadpool...you don’t know Deadpool?”

Of course, he didn’t. As if he had the time to sit down and watch kids films when he could be doing literally fucking anything else. And superhero movies felt like the straightest, dullest thing in the whole world so why would he even waste his time? Though he did recall Sehun telling him that Deadpool had loads of sex in it which played into Baekhyun’s interests. Maybe he had some common ground with this guy, after all. Something he said out loud to receive disappointment, a disgusted scoff and a very irritable Deadpool. 

“It’s a film about personal growth, overcoming adversity, and it’s pretty comical, as well,” he said with an air of pedantry. After all who the fuck says ‘comical’ in casual conversation?”

But Baekhyun was nothing if not motivated so he was not quite ready to give up yet. With a flourish of his hand, he took a long, teasing finger and dragged it lightly across the other man’s leg, blatantly scanning his gaze over his body with a carnal expression. 

“Have you ever overcome adversity?” He whispered, making every attempt to sound seductive despite the...challenging circumstances, “like, I don’t know, family troubles...identity crises...something like that?”

Baekhyun wondered if he could see the other man’s eyes, whether they would be rolling into the back of his skull. He did, however, feel the muscle underneath his teasing finger tense under the featherlight touch.

“I think I’m overcoming adversity right now,” the man bluntly replied, betraying his true feelings by staring intently at Baekhyun’s hand which was now flat on his leg, edging closer towards the man’s inner thigh, obviously interested, “and that’s a really weird way to ask a guy if he’s gay.”

Faltering in his movements, Baekhyun cleared his throat in discomfort. Fair enough, it wasn’t his finest moment but at least he had a segway now. If all else failed, he could just pretend he was completely inebriated and go home in shame. 

“Well,” he tried to sound as casual as he could so as not to expose his embarrassment, shifting his body even closer to the other man, leaning across to breathe in his ear (the intimacy somewhat lost by the ridiculous leather mask), “are you? Gay, I mean...I’m gay.”

A harsh scoff was the last thing he anticipated. Never in his life had his advances been met with such disinterest. If this guy was gay, Baekhyun would have to change his name and leave the country because the shame of such a casual rejection would ruin him.

“Obviously,” the man said with a snigger, causing Baekhyun to pull back from him in shock, “you practically scream ‘twink’ in that outfit. Are they shorts or a belt? I can see your breakfast.”   
  


In all his life, Baekhyun had never encountered someone with such abominable social skills. Nor someone so unbelievably rude. 

“I am NOT a twink! I am far too old to be a twink, first of all, you-” he smacked the man’s bicep, only to be hit with solid muscle, “-ouch! You bastard! I am trying to come onto you here and you are making it impossible.”

It was the other man’s turn to invade Baekhyun’s personal space, leaning in close to Baekhyun’s face until Baekhyun’s breath hitched and the man’s eyes became slightly visible through the white mesh in the mask. They were huge, piercing, and sensuous. 

“I know,” he practically growled in a way that made Baekhyun shiver, his body suddenly becoming very warm, and arousal brewing in his dick, “but I don’t like to give in easily so I was waiting for you to try a bit harder.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun couldn’t stop his eyes from bugging out of his head, stunned by the sudden shift in the other man’s demeanour. Within seconds, he had gone from being this sexually ambiguous, comic book loser to sending Baekhyun’s hormones through a whirlwind. The shock was so great that Baekhyun could barely even speak, “y-you know? Well, why are we waiting then?” then he had a thought and dropped the volume of his voice, “are you a virgin?”   
  


This, apparently, was the most hilarious thing the other man had heard. Clutching onto his sides, he heaved with silent laughter, rolling about on the sofa so that he bumped into Baekhyun’s side. Okay then, not a virgin. Baekhyun just wanted to understand why he was being so difficult. In fact, he was being so difficult that Baekhyun wondered if the paper documentary would be less soul-destroying.

After composing himself and wiping away tears he couldn’t touch because of the mask, he slouched back on the sofa and turned his attention back to the TV. 

“So, what’s your name?” He didn’t look at Baekhyun as he spoke, so the other man bobbed his tongue out like a child, also deciding to flop back onto the sofa. They would probably be there for a while. 

“Baekhyun. You?”

Silence. For a minute, Baekhyun wondered if the other man would say ‘Deadpool’ and that this would become some kind of roleplay situation and that he’d have to pretend to fuck rip-off superman. While far from ideal, Baekhyun really just wanted to have sex and go home. If he had to fuck superman then so be it.

“Loey,” the man eventually said.

“Sure. That’s not a name,” Baekhyun was getting exhausted. He had been riled up just minutes before and now his dick was shrivelling up like a prune from the severe lack of sexual chemistry. 

“I’ll tell you my name when you’ve earned it,” the man - Loey, Baekhyun supposed - said as though it was a perfectly normal thing to say and stood up with a start, “c’mon.”

“You are really fucking weird,” Baekhyun muttered but he obviously followed him, no semblance of dignity left. 

Neither he nor Loey had a room booked given that this was an event for local businesses and the costs wouldn’t have been covered by their companies. So they had to go through the painful process of booking a hotel room. Loey very courteously agreed to put the bill on his card but Baekhyun made a mental note to give him his details so that he could transfer his half of the fee; there was no way he was being tied to this man just because he owed him one. As soon as he was finished, he would deem Loey a complete stranger. 

“So what are you into then?” Loey asked, once again completely stumping Baekhyun with his bluntness.

They were walking towards the lift, Loey taking much larger strides than Baekhyun which forced Baekhyun to speed walk in order to keep up with him. Turns out, Loey was very tall and while Baekhyun loved tall guys, he also liked it when they walked a bit slower. Sehun once said that gay men walk fast because they have Womaniser by Britney Spears on a constant loop in their minds. Baekhyun thought Loey was just a dickhead with terrible social skills.

“As in sex-wise? I’m up for anything, I guess,” he couldn’t help the disbelief creeping into his voice, “no breathplay shit, though. I can’t bear the thought of my mom finding out I died because I wanted to come with a bag over my head,” he shivered at the thought. 

They had reached the lift by that point, Loey reaching across to press the button, waiting stoically for the lift to arrive. 

“Good,” he stated, as though they were in a business meeting, “we should get on quite well.”

The lift pinged and the doors opened, revealing two people standing at either side of the small space, leaving very little room for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to squeeze in. The atmosphere was really awkward, as it always is when in an enclosed space with strangers and they seemed to be travelling a long way up. 

“Which floor are we on?” Baekhyun pondered, watching the numbers go up and up on the small screen above the doors.

Once again, Loey didn’t even acknowledge Baekhyun’s presence, simply staring off into space. So Baekhyun just waited, tapping his feet on the ground. If he wasn’t slightly convinced that Loey was maybe hard of hearing or had some kind of social anxiety disorder (Baekhyun liked to think he was very socially aware), he might have considered using one of the plastic batons strapped to Loey’s back and poking his balls with it. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the other two people in the lift got out, leaving the two men on their own, the silence between them masked by some awful, mind-numbing musac. The lift carried on and Baekhyun groaned in annoyance.

“Are we on the top floor or something? Why didn’t you ask for a lower floor?” 

As he said that, the lift reached the top floor and jilted to signify that it had landed, leaving them hanging 100s of feet in the air. Before the doors could open, Loey pressed the button that kept them shut and turned to Baekhyun.

“Aw, fuck,” Baekhyun whined, “are you going to murder me? I really haven’t got the energy.”   
  


“Huh? No?” Loey said, genuinely sounding confused which was promising.

He placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, unperturbed by the look of confusion he received. 

“Not taking the mask off, huh?” Baekhyun asked, starting to accept the fact that he was probably about to have really weird sex.

Once again, Loey ignored his question and pulled him in close, “you ever done anything in public?” The taller man placed a hand flat on Baekhyun’s stomach, the heat from his palm seeping through the lace and making Baekhyun relax slightly. He slid his hand tantalisingly slowly until it rested above the waistband of Baekhyun’s shorts.

Baekhyun nodded, a little dazed. Were they about to-

“If you can come before the lift doors open, I’ll tell you my name.”

What? Baekhyun froze in panic. That was a ridiculous idea. It was a busy hotel with hundreds of guests, partygoers and staff. There was no way they wouldn’t be caught! Not to mention the fact that there was a camera in the lift with them. 

Obviously understanding why Baekhyun looked up into the top corner he leaned into his ear and spoke, “it isn’t on. They have red flashing lights if they’re turned on.”   
  


Briefly wondering how often Loey had sex in lifts to know this, Baekhyun recomposed himself and nodded, “o-okay…”

One finger dipping beneath the waistband to flick open the metal popper on Baekhyun’s shorts, Loey growled one last time, “Is that a yes or a no? We don’t have much time.”

“Yes. Fuck it. Yes. Do it.”

Without hesitation, Loey flung off the leather glove on his right hand and plunged his hand into Baekhyun’s shorts and began to palm his dick. As soon as skin touched skin, Baekhyun elicited a salacious gasp, his head falling back in relief as he finally got what he had wanted all evening. 

Expertly, Loey rubbed Baekhyun’s cock with just his fingers, not adding too much pressure, and slowly pulling Baekhyun closer and closer to full hardness. His slow pace was maddening, especially considering that they could start moving or be exposed at any given second. Then, on the other hand, Baekhyun could bask in this feeling, the feeling of heat in his groin and electricity zapping around his body as his breath quickened, all preparing him for an ever-encroaching climax. 

Deciding he’d had enough of teasing, Loey clasped Baekhyun’s member in his fist and began to pump, still slowly, from the top of his shaft to the tip. Gradually, his fist tightened and the pleasure increased tenfold. As the blood rushed out of Baekhyun’s brain to the area in question, he began to feel lightheaded, needing to clutch onto Loey’s biceps to steady himself. 

With one particularly forceful pump, Baekhyun’s knees buckled and he choked out a filthy moan, only then realising that the lift probably wasn’t soundproof. As Loey pumped faster and harder, his moans only became more outrageous so he decided to bite over Loey’s shoulders to muffle his sounds. 

“Aw, can I not listen to your pretty noises?” Loey almost teased him, offering another tight pump so that Baekhyun couldn’t possibly hold back a particularly loud whine. “If you hold back, I might have to hold back, too.” He emphasised his point by moving his hand away, allowing the cold to rush into its place.

“No, no,” Baekhyun gasped out with great difficulty, sweat beginning to gather on every inch of his burning body, “please don’t.”

For a second, Baekhyun wished he could see Loey’s face, see his reaction to how destroyed Baekhyun was but that thought soon left his mind when the lift clunked and began to slowly move downwards.

“Uh oh,” Loey said so, so casually, as though the lift couldn’t stop at any second and reveal him with his hand around another man’s dick to God knows how many people. 

“Shit, Loey, we’re going to get caught.”

So, Loey pumped faster and faster, dragging Baekhyun to his climax at the speed of light, so much so that his body could hardly keep up, drawing from every source of energy and strength to force Baekhyun to come. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Baekhyun whined, genuinely tearing up from the way his entire body was straining and the desperation he felt to be tipped over the edge and to break the glass of pleasure and float his way back down from his high.

That was when Loey stopped. He stopped his movements and grabbed Baekhyun’s dick at the base, so tightly that there was no way he could come with anything more than a pathetic dribble.

“No, please, please,” he begged, close to sobbing, “please let me come, the-the lift...please. There...not enough floors. Fuck, please let me come.”

Loey didn’t let him come. He waited. Painfully, he waited while the lift dropped through the floors, each extra floor both a blessing and a curse. Was he really going to make Baekhyun come with an audience? Baekhyun thought he was a dickhead but not a grade-A shit head. This wasn’t part of the deal. The deal was that Baekhyun would come if he was able...wasn’t it?

Then the lift slowed down to a stuttering halt, jolting and groaning, the noise banging through Baekhyun’s brain, the only thing he could process aside from the thrill of the moment. 

“Please,” he begged one last time, barely able to force the words out through his tightening throat. “Please, sir. Let me come.”   
  


“Good boy,” Loey said, as though he had been waiting for that. Later Baekhyun would hate him for it. But he didn’t have time for that.

The second the door beeped, Loey loosened his fist, causing a rush of pleasure straight to Baekhyun’s dick as he released with unbelievable force all over himself. He had never known an orgasm like it, the climax itself combined with the thrill of being in public and the adrenaline of getting there just in time. 

Before he knew it, the door was sliding open and he was given a full-body push up into the corner, his body shielded by Loey’s own so that the people entering the space couldn’t see the way he could barely stand, his eyes rolling into his head as the orgasm continued to roll over him. 

“Oh my God,” he whispered, only so that Loey could hear him, “you are a fucking monster.”   
  


Loey chuckled, dragging a finger across Baekhyun’s jaw and looking in the lift mirror to make sure no one was looking their way, before lifting his head up by the chin. 

“You did well,” he praised Baekhyun which oddly made his heart build up in pace, “and you can definitely call me sir from now on.”   
  


“That...” Baekhyun tried to speak but it came out garbled since he was still struggling to catch his breath, “that wasn’t the deal.”

Tilting his head innocently, Loey said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Baekhyun groaned, flinching when one of the women in the lift turned to look at him. He smiled and nodded awkwardly to her so that she turned away, uninterested. 

“You promised me you’d tell me your name!”

That earned him a twisted nipple.

“Ow! What was that f-”

His outburst earned him a hand over his mouth to silence him and an aggressive shush.

“What did I just say?” 

Baekhyun thought for a second, looking over Loey’s shoulder as the lift doors opened and the people flooded out, leaving them on their own once more. Finally, he could breathe.

“To call you sir?”

“So…”

Ah! Baekhyun clocked on and tried again. “What is your name, sir?” He couldn’t help but sound a little pleased with himself. 

The other man stepped back, the lift stopping on the top floor once again, and reached for his mask.

The tightness of the leather meant that it was difficult to pull the material over his head, but when he did and revealed the face underneath, Baekhyun lost his footing and had to grab onto the handrail so as not to fall. 

“WHAT!?”

See, there were mostly old people at their workplace but there was one young person Baekhyun hadn’t even considered because even the idea of him being out drinking at a party for middle aged accountants was utterly inconceivable. 

“Chanyeol!?”   
  


The other man offered a dizzying smile, revealing a handsomeness Baekhyun had never even considered since meeting the man three years ago. The guy was silent, invisible, anti-social and a bit...weird. But as Chanyeol ran his hand through lush black hair, exposing a thick veiny neck that Baekhyun felt himself wanting to mouth at like an animal, Baekhyun felt his own neck flush red hot. 

Baekhyun never considered that he was having the most thrilling sexual encounter of his life with Chanyeol because Chanyeol was quiet, shy, unassuming. He worked down in IT and only left the IT department if he had no other choice. He kept his distance, walking around the offices like some kind of innocent cherub with his huge round glasses, tweed suits and symmetrical dimples. 

Who’d have thought that under the innocent mask of the shy, innocent guy who fixed their computers would lie this hench, sex God who could make Baekhyun beg for him like his life depended on it. Clearly, looks can be deceiving.

“Hi,” Chanyeol offered a tiny wave, suddenly shy now that his disguise was gone and he was left, “nice to see you, Baekhyun.”

His smile was devastating, his eyes were captivating and Baekhyun was blushing, which was absolutely ridiculous given that he had just had a handjob from this man in a fucking lift of all places.

“Erm...yeah? Nice to see you, too...erm...what the fuck?”

Chanyeol’s grin faltered for a second and Baekhyun wondered if he had upset him. Then as if a switch had been flicked, Chanyeol’s expression turned almost animalistic and he began to stride over to Baekhyun, not stopping until he was inches away from Baekhyun’s face. 

Staring right into his eyes, feeling his breath on Baekhyun’s skin, made the whole situation a thousand times more intense than it had been mere moments ago and Baekhyun wondered if he would just...pass out.

“I don’t remember saying you could talk to me like that,” Chanyeol scolded, reaching once again towards Baekhyun’s dick, “I think I need to teach you a lesson. What do you think?”   
  


“Fuck,” Baekhyun sputtered before realising what he had said, “I mean...fuck...sir…”

Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun wondered if he had ever seen someone so handsome. Maybe it was the hormones rushing around his body but he really didn’t care. He just needed to experience another high like the one he just had and he needed it from Chanyeol. Immediately. The ecstasy rush was so very addictive.

“Please punish me, sir,” he cringed a little at his words, never having submitted to another man quite so easily before, “but not like...too hard?...sir.”   
  


The bright chuckle Chanyeol let out was infectious and before he knew it, Baekhyun was laughing along with him, glowing with happiness and baffled by the absurdity of the situation. Then in another ludicrous turn of events, Chanyeol leaned downwards to place the softest, most innocent kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, once again shooting Baekhyun right up to cloud nine.

“Fine. But question first,” Chanyeol posed, reaching his still-gloved hand to tuck Baekhyun’s bedraggled hair behind his cat ears which made Baekhyun snigger, “is that tail a butt plug?”

“I...no? Just a tail.”

Chanyeol pouted. He actually pouted. 

“Aw,” he complained, “nerd.”   
  


Baekhyun couldn’t help but note the irony. Just a while ago, he was the one accusing Chanyeol of being a nerd when he was clearly anything but. Or he was a really, really sexy nerd. Maybe Deadpool wasn’t so bad after all. Or maybe it actually was really bad but Baekhyun would never look at the suited hero in the same way. Especially now that he had his own.

With a stretch, Chanyeol reached to press the button for their floor. 

“To round two,” he said before diving in for another mind-numbing kiss.

Yes. Baekhyun definitely liked Deadpool. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man...I don't hate Deadpool as much as I implied but I didn't love it either. I am almost certain that is the main talking point of this fic. 
> 
> Twitter: YeolOutof10 if you want.
> 
> Thanks for reaaaddding 😌💖


End file.
